Things Never Meant to be Known
by Innocent Curruption
Summary: So yeah, there are things never meant to be noticed by a girl like her. Téa's lips are seal though, so she guesses it doesn't really matter in the end. Her friends will tell her when they're ready, and until then she has a couple of secrets of her own she better get better at hiding. After all, some things are never meant to be known, except by her.


Just a little something I wrote while watching a video about tectonic plates in science class. Not sure what this has to do with tectonic plates, but hey, whatever works right? maybe my plot bunnies just have weird tastes.

**Warning:** This oneshot contains mentains of homosexual relationships. Leave now or forever hold your peace.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Things Never meant to be Known.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ones senses are often the biggest traitor of ones life. They work regardless of how hard we occasionally wish they didn't, and trying to shut them off never fully works. Our senses constantly betray us by telling us things never meant to be known.

**xXxXxXxXx**

There are things never meant to be smelled. Things like how after spending the night at Duke's house Tristan came in smelling heavily like Duke's aftershave. This makes no sense since Téa knows that Tristan could have easily brought his own rather than mooch off Duke. Then she catches the scent that they are desperately trying to hide and blushes.

Téa knows better than to ask, but oh Kami-Sama does she ever wish her mind hadn't been quite so swift at putting those pieces all together. In this her overly sensitive nose has betrayed her because is something she wishes she had never known the truth of.

**xXxXxXxXx**

There are things never meant to be tasted. Téa learns this when she is required to chastely kiss Seto for a school play. She does so swiftly knowing that Kaiba has no interest in her and not wishing to make him uncomfortable. She barely gets a taste, but that is enough.

The CEO tastes distinctly of the cherry lip balm she dared Joey to wear all day. The chances of him deciding to start wearing it the same day she dared Joey to are slim to nothing. They never speak of that incident, but all the reasons why Seto would taste like that still rush madly about her head. She curses her tratourse tongue and tries to stop the thoughts, but it never works for long.

**xXxXxXxXx**

There are things never meant to be felt. Malik and Marik playing footsies under the table at Burger World is one of them. Their faintly muscled legs brush teasingly against each other right above Téa's own legs, and she fights off the urge to laugh at the tickling sensation.

She valiantly acts like nothing is wrong as she chats with the other people in the group, but she felt them. She knows now, and she is never going to not know. What they do in their own time is their choice, but she really doesn't want to feel it, but her sensitive legs draw her attention to the going ons of the two boys any ways.

**xXxXxXxXx**

There are things never meant to be heard. The moans and screams Ryou can release as Bakura pounds into him behind the locked classroom door of the room across from her locker is one of such things. She can hear flesh slapping against the door and the moans of both consenting parties.

Téa keeps her eyes glued to the floor as she rushes past and wishes mentally she didn't have all her friends voices memorised. It's not like she needed to put a face to who was doing the screaming, but of course her cruel ears have to tell her poor brain exactly who was doing all that pleasurable screaming.

**xXxXxXxXx**

There are things never meant to be seen. The picture of Mai shoving Serenity against a wall and kissing the younger girl senseless is included in this category. Téa turns and runs off, but the memory is imprinted into her mind already and burned into her retina.

She turns a lovely scarlet next time she sees the blond duellist and Joey's little sister walking together. Pictures of them caught in a rapturous embrace are constantly dredged up from her memories to flicker over her mournful brown eyes. She'll never be innocent to such sites again, but that is the fate of those whose eyes go turncoat on them.

**xXxXxXxXx**

There are some things never meant to be known by mortal mind. This is perhaps the worse of all her accidental discoveries because it is not her easily fooled senses betraying her by informing her of these things, but her sharp as steel mind. Téa knows that they are together. She sees soft amethyst and cool crimson share secret glances when no one but her is watching. She sees smiles and hears the hidden meanings behind the gestures shared by the two. She can smell it all over the two when she hugs them.

Téa knows that Yugi and Yami are as equally a couple as any of the others in their group that she has physical proof on. The lack of evidence probably makes her knowing all of this worse. It makes her want proof of a secret she shouldn't even know. That secret isn't her responsibility, and it is not even hers to know. She doesn't want to know, but oh Kami-Sama how her traitorous mind makes sure she does.

**xXxXxXxXx**

She'll keep that stupid secret of theirs, and all her other friends' secrets too. Her invisible and silent support is all she can offer, all she is willing to offer since she won't admit to knowing what she shouldn't. Their secrets are sealed deep within their unwilling host, but she shall not despair. Not yet at least.

So yeah, there are things never meant to be noticed by a girl like her. Téa's lips are seal though, so she guesses it doesn't really matter in the end. Her friends will tell her when they're ready, and until then she has a couple of secrets of her own she had better get more skilled at hiding. After all, some things are never meant to be known, except by her.

Her little black book of untellable secrets that is full of things she has accidentally stumbled on during her long life of noticing what she shouldn't is one of those things.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
